Metroid: Conspiracy Theory
by Ryguy09264
Summary: Samus is left stranded on a Pirate destroyer class ship after her gunship explodes. I apologize that the first chapter is so short, it's more of a prologue. This is my first fan fiction story, so please just go a little easy on me.
1. Personal Visit

Metroid: Conspiracy Theory

Chapter One: Personal Visit

"Careful with those specimens. We don't want any more accidents, like what happened last time," head researcher John Gribbles said.

"I'll be as careful as I can, but, if I can ask a question…" Blake Binghamton replied.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, why, exactly are we loading these on to the bomber ships?" Blake asked.

"That's an easy one. Those idiotic Space Pirates gave these to us and the Galactic Federation, so we're going to give them back to them," John answered.

"I don't think that I'm too familiar with these specimens, can you explain what they are?" interrogated Blake. The canister that he was holding contained a floating blob-like creature. It had several sensors on the bottom of it, and it seemed to contain a circular nucleus in the center of its translucent body.

"That is called a metroid. Deadly creatures, really. If that were to get out, it would leech itself onto you and suck out your energy, killing you in a matter of seco- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" yelled John.

_Clank, clank, clank._ A shadow approached in a nearby corridor. _Clank, clank, clank._ Metallic footsteps echoed throughout the room. Blake whipped out his T-38 Emergency S.T.U.N. (Super Taser Undulating Necessity) Gun and pointed it at the shadow. As the footsteps became louder, he pulled the trigger instinctively.

It might have helped if his shot didn't bounce back. Ricocheting around the room, the energy bolt finally found its mark: John's canister. The Metroid escaped from the shattered bottle and began to lunge itself at John. As it was about to leech itself onto John's head, it froze in midair, falling to the floor. A few seconds later, it exploded. The intergalactic bounty hunter Samus Aran emerged from behind the corridor. "You really should be more careful with that pistol," she scolded.

"My ap-pologies, ma'am, it w-won't h-happen ag-gain," Blake studdered.

"See that it doesn't," Samus replied, straightening up. "Now, I came to take all of these metroids and the ones in the bombers. I would like them loaded onto my gunship, pronto!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that these are only for the bomb squads. They're making a bombing run today on a Pirate convoy in orbit over Zebes," John said.

"I've come to pick these up," Samus said, "because I'll be making a, ah, _personal_ visit with the Pirates today."


	2. Point of no Return

Metroid: Conspiracy Theory

Chapter Two: Point of no Return

Samus placed her hand on the ignition sensor. A blue line of light swept over her hand, starting the ignition. Samus was not in her power suit at the current time, because she had to be able to pilot the gunship. Her target: a small Space Pirate convoy in orbit above the planet of Zebes. She would have to land her ship in the docking bay of the main ship, the _Destroyer VII, _and release the metroids into the ventilation system. Doing so would infect the entire station.

Zebes grew large on Samus's monitor in her gunship. When she looked closely, she could make out a few black dots moving in front of the planet. The convoy. She piloted her ship to face the convoy, but she wasn't ready for what happened next. Out of nowhere, a group of Space Pirate attack fighters swarmed her. She dodged the lasers and fired back with her own, shooting down all of the fighters but one.

Samus and this fighter were headed right for each other. As she looked into the cockpit of the Space Pirate fighter, she thought that she saw a Space Pirate that she had seen somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Instead, she put her finger on her space fighter's trigger. She took aim and fired, but it wasn't enough. The Space Pirate had shot a barrage of missiles at Samus's gunship. She used evasive maneuvers to dodge the fire. The missiles shot right past her gunship and came back around for another pass. This time, Samus was helpless. Nothing she could do could save her from the missiles. They made a high impact on Samus's engine, and her ship began to heat up. It couldn't catch fire due to lack of oxygen, but the second that oxygen came into play, it would.

The Space Pirate pulled his ship away and started to fly back to the convoy. Samus followed. Her ship could barely move because of the heavy impact on the engine, but she could make it. It was then that Samus realized what cost the impact on the engine had. She could dock one of the Space Pirate ships, but then her ship would catch fire, giving her a minimal chance of escape, let alone the fact that she had to get the metroids out as well. Or, she could eject. Simply get into her power suit and eject. If she were to take this option, however, she could become stranded with no way back to the Galactic Federation's HQ. The convoy was coming up fast. She didn't have time to mull over her options. She had to make a decision, now.

_Whoomph!_ Samus shot out of her gunship in her power suit, carrying one metroid capsule. The gunship, pilotless, then proceeded to crash into a small Pirate frigate. Samus, meanwhile, pulled herself into the docking bay of the _Destroyer VII._


	3. Stealth or Bust

Metroid: Conspiracy Theory

Chapter Three: Stealth or Bust

Samus looked around the docking bay. There were plenty of Pirate ships around, but they were all locked with a system that Samus couldn't figure out. Looking up, she saw a gantry connecting two sides of the upper section of the docking bay. On the gantry were two Space Pirate Commandos talking in an unknown tongue.

The lone Metroid lay in its capsule, which was safely resting in Samus's left hand. None of her suit systems seemed to be damaged by the intense heat of the ship, thanks to her Varia Suit upgrade. The Metroid, seeing the Pirates, attempted to lurch itself at it, but the capsule kept it under control. However, while it was trying to break out of the capsule, it released a high-pitched screech that echoed throughout the entire docking bay. The Pirates looked around to try and find the source of the noise, while Samus dove towards a shadowy corner of the room, dropping the Metroid capsule in the process. The glass shattered on contact, releasing the Metroid.

The Pirates fired at the Metroid, but it was no use. The Metroid attacked one Pirate, while the other one rushed to the controls for the Docking Bay and set the status to "High Alert." The Metroid, having killed the first Pirate, chased down the other Pirate. Meanwhile, Samus slipped out the door and into a long corridor. She heard footsteps approaching fast.

Really fast. They were the reinforcements the second Commando had called for when the Metroid attacked. Samus grappled up into an overhead vent and squeezed herself in, watching the Pirates go by.

Samus's mission was now clear: she had to make her way around the station, avoiding Pirate detection, figure out a way to get off the ship, destroying the fleet of Pirate ships in the process. A map would be helpful. Therefore, Samus shifted into her Morph Ball mode and rolled herself through the vents in search of a map room.


End file.
